


Among Us

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gameplay, Short One Shot, VideoGame, player - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sherlock ha trovato un modo per passare la quarantena.Scritto per: #MAKEYOURCHALLENGE di Better than Canon.Prompt: 11. Quarantena
Series: Me e te, elementare [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032708





	Among Us

Among Us

Le strade di Londra erano affollate di macchine, ma i negozi erano in gran parte chiusi e c’erano pochi passanti intenti a percorrerle, con i visi nascosti da mascherine di diversi colori e svariate fantasie.

Alcuni poliziotti in divisa controllavano che non fossero calate sul mento o non lasciassero il naso scoperto.

John incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e alzò lo sguardo.

< Noi siamo gli unici in questo condominio a non vivere una quarantena in modo normale > pensò. Si leccò le labbra, sprofondando nella poltrona. < Io sono un medico e vado e vengo dall’ospedale. Ho sul viso i segni della mascherina.

Sherlock si rinchiude in casa per mesi senza bisogno di quarantene e sembra essersi perfettamente abituato. Tra casi risolti via web-cam e videogiochi è sempre impegnato > pensò.

“Da quante ore stai giocando?” domandò.

Sherlock era accomodato su una poltrona, davanti alla scrivania dove si trovava la sua scrivania.

“Parecchie" rispose.

John si massaggiò le palpebre.

“Quante ne hai vinte?” chiese, con voce assonnata.

Sherlock si allontanò dallo schermo, dove si vedevano degli omini con delle tute colorate.

“Dipende" sussurrò.

< Hanno preso d’assalto i supermercati. Fortunatamente la nostra padrona di casa aveva fatto delle scorte degne di una guerra > rifletté John.

“Da cosa?” biascicò.

Sherlock intrecciò le dita sotto il mento.

John si disse: < Voglio sperare che non stia usando un castello mentale per un semplice gioco. O dovrò dedurre che la quarantena sta comunque influendo persino su di lui > si disse John.

“Da impostore centosessantanove su centosessantanove” rispose Sherlock.

John, allungò le gambe, dicendo: “Non ne dubitavo. Hai una mente cervellotica".

“Da crewmate sessantasette su sessantotto” ammise Sherlock.

“Devo aver sentito male" disse John.

< Devo controllare che interrompa almeno per mangiare e dormire. Anche a sentire il telegiornale fare il bollettino di guerra, mentre i contagi salgono, fa passare anche a me l’appetito > rifletté.

“Riesco sempre a indovinare chi sia l'impostore, smascherandolo alla prima uccisione. Gioco solo con giocatori fidati dotati di un valido intelletto che non mi accusano in assenza di prove” illustrò Sherlock con voce atona.

“Allora come hai fatto a perdere?” domandò John. Riaprì un occhio e si sistemò un plaid sulle gambe.

“Sono stato ucciso in caffetteria, trafitto, non appena è iniziata la partita" spiegò Sherlock.

Pensò: < Non riesce ad apprezzare i giochi con una grafica moderna e realistico. Probabilmente considera ancor più sciocco un videogioco con uno stile così cartoon >.

“Niente affatto meritocratica” mugolò John.

“Già. Among Us ha i suoi limiti" rispose Sherlock, voltandosi di nuovo verso lo schermo.

“Sherlock, faresti meglio a tornare agli scacchi" bofonchiò John.

Sherlock fece partire un’altra partita.

Fuori dalla finestra passarono alcuni piccioni.

Sherlock sorrise sentendo il coinquilino russare.

< Lui non potrebbe mai essere un impostore > si disse.


End file.
